Exposure of proteins to ozone leads to rapid destruction of the aromatic and sulfur containing amino acids. When the total cellular protein from Escherichia coli was exposed to ozone, some amino acids were converted to carbonyl derivatives and about 90% of the histidine residues were converted to aspartic acid residues.